


peter parker oneshots

by Tgatheright7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley Keener - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rouge Avengers, Tony Stark is Peters dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgatheright7/pseuds/Tgatheright7
Summary: peter parker oneshot
Relationships: Michelle Jones and Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, harley and peter parker, peter parker and pepper stark
Kudos: 13





	peter parker oneshots

ships: IronStrange and spidey pool

\---------------

it was an ordinary day for peter; wake up to wades warm kisses, then making wade carry him out to the kitchen where they would meet tony to eat breakfast and talk about patrol and how things were going with the relationship. it stayed relatively the same with the occasional rushing to get to school.

what he didn't expect to be met with in the morning was weapons being drawn on him, he barely spared them a glance before scoffing and going to the fridge ignoring the cold glares that were sent to the back of his head, suddenly he was lifted off the ground and seated somewhere else. "babeeeeeee what did i say about doing that?!" peter spoke up after wade placed him on the chair. "baby boyyyyyy i just want to make you breakfast, is it really that hard to let me do-" he was cut off rudely by none other than Steve fucking Rogers " who are you two what re you doing on avengers property?" 

"oh well mr america if you really must know who i am i'll give you the answer when you learn to get that stick out of your ass and apologize to tony." 

"baby boy im going to need you to calm down okay? can you do that for me?" peter nodded and went back to only glaring at them. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y be a doll and get tony would you?" came from the great almighty falcon 

"i am sorry Wilson but you have no clearance to speak to me that way, the only ones who can do so would be mini boss, boss , son in law , and Mr, wizard man." she spoke with the coldest tone an AI could muster. peter had to hold back a laugh at their faces.

"who are they? well besides boss we know who that is." peter couldn't hold back his laugh when F.R.I.D.A.Y responded with an annoyed sigh 

"Mr. Wilson i just informed you that you do not have enough access to demand nor ask me things that isn't as simple as the date or time of the day." 

peter couldn't handle it and burst out laughing 

the team turned and scowled at him 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y tell my dads that the exvengers are back two weeks earlier then expected 

"your dads have been informed mini boss"

"wa-it dads? Tony isn't gay and he is defiantly not married to any one" ugh and america speaks again.

"well Mr. America if you didn't know my fathers sexuality than you guys must have not been worthy enough of that knowledge, and he is very much so married, i should know they kinda raised me. "

the team were shook and flinched when the elevator doors opened with a ding and the power couple of the century walked out.

"hey Bambi we were informed the exvengers were here?" 

wow i knew my dad was oblivious but not this oblivious i was about to speak up before wade spoke up before me.

"hey its my in laws! and to answer tony's question they're right behind you!"

peter sighed as he watched tony's face pale when he realized that the people that had caused him so much pain had just waltzed into his home and demanded so many answers from his son.

but peter also saw his father put n his press smile and push his feelings down. 

"well what can i do for you guys?"

the team had never seen such a hostile smile come from their frie- er they meant their former teammate they weren't sure they deserved such a tittle anymore.

''tony... we came to apologize no i came to apologize to you for everything, and its not one of that bullshit i told you on that letter, because in reality i was the one who tore us apart and i put that guilt on you for the past 5 years and i wanted to fix the gap between us even if it means you wont trust me.

tony was going to accept the apology but then he looked at his son, peter he couldnt do this to him. 

"i'll forgive you when you win my sons trust and when you earn his trust then and only then will i forgive you and your whole team. now come on wade, peter we have wedding plans to attend to."

"but dad we aren't even engaged?!"

"i dont care you will be and when that time comes we'll be ready now come"

and thats the story of the rouges coming back unannounced and the story of why steve rogers is so devoted to earning peter benjamin starks trust 

okay so i hope ypu enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! i wanted to put a little turn on how most of these go i think i did a good job of doing so let me know what you guys think 


End file.
